


Figuring It Out

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: In Morgana's gallery is a painting that gets Merlin thinking...





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Artwork of a bleeding heart
> 
> Also, to say thank you for patiently working your way through the fluff, I now present you with some well earned smutty goodness....

Arthur walked up to Merlin, interlacing their fingers and dropping a peck just below his ear.

“What has you so entranced?” he asked.

Merlin pointed to the painting in front of them.

“I think Morgana’s a pessimist,” Merlin observed, taking in the painting.

“She’s a heartless witch,” Arthur grumbled.

Morgana had taken it into her head that the best business to open during an economic crisis, is an art gallery. Arthur had tried for weeks to talk her out of it, but by the time they’d come back from Bali, the gallery was open and business was surprisingly good.

The painting that had Merlin entranced was, in Arthur’s opinion, utterly depressing. A woman holding a heart with the victim walking away along some railway tracks.

“Reminds me of a zombie movie,” Arthur said, squinting and tilting his head, only because everyone seems to do that in a gallery.

Merlin didn’t dignify that statement with an answer, but sent a worried glance over to his future sister in law.

“Don’t tell me you actually pity her,” Arthur scoffed and guided Merlin to the bar, where they grabbed two more glasses of champagne, their bands glinting in the soft gallery lighting.

“I don’t pity her, I’m just worried. Having your heart ripped out can do some serious damage.”

“You say that like you’ve been through it before.”

Marlin shrugged. “Hasn’t everyone?” He took a sip of the champagne. “She needs to find love before she becomes so hard and cold, she’ll be alone her whole life.”

Arthur followed Merlin’s line of sight and caught Morgana in the centre of a group of men, all gushing over her. “Yes, being surrounded by men is such a hardship.”

“Stop being a wanker. Those men aren’t offering love. It’s all lust.”

“And that’s not enough?”

“Stop being obtuse. You know it isn’t.”

“I think you are just trying to set up every single person we know just because you’re engaged.” Arthur huffed.

“What’s so wrong with that?” Merlin asked, completely perplexed.

“You’re bullying them into something they obviously don’t want. Leave it be, okay?” Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin’s waist and hugged him closer. “Morgana will be fine. She just needs to get over a joke of an engagement to a fool of a man. She’s made of stronger stuff than anyone gives her credit for.”

“You sure?” Merlin turned to Arthur, a glint in his eye. “Because I think I know some great guys she can-“Arthur cut him off with a kiss.

“Let’s go defile Morgana’s desk, hmm?” Arthur suggested instead and began to lead Merlin towards the back of the gallery.

Arthur pulled Merlin against him as they reached the door and nipped at his lower lip, turning an innocent kiss into something far more X-rated. Merlin reached around Arthur for the door handle and pressed it down, pushing Arthur inside.

“What the hell?” Came an outraged shriek.

The boys pulled apart and took in the sight of Morgana, dress pulled down to her waist, straddling some poor fellow in her office chair. Her blue eyes blazed at the boys.

“Get the fuck out of here. Gwaine’s office is next door and deserted.” She snapped.

Merlin grabbed at Arthur, who was frozen, mouth hanging open, and pulled him out the door into the hallway. As they leaned against the wall, they caught each other’s eye and giggled like school boys.

“Wait,” Arthur gasped. “Was that Leon Morgana was straddling?”

Merlin nodded. “I think so.” He smiled smugly.

“What?” Arthur asked.

Merlin pulled him into Gwaine’s thankfully deserted office and locked the door before crushing him against the wall and snogging him speechless. “You were right,” he whispered.

“Right?” Arthur was trying to pick his brains up off the floor. Merlin’s kisses were magic.

“I was thinking of setting up Morgana and Leon- but it looks like they figured it out themselves.” Merlin dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Arthur’s belt. “Do you know what the prize is for being right?”

Arthur shook his head, a little fuzzy and very turned on.

Merlin reached into the open zipper and pulled out Arthur’s erect cock, giving is a slight tug before leaning in and running his tongue along the shaft to the head. Arthur groaned and dropped his head backwards against the wall. His hands shifted between grabbing at the wall and Merlin’s hair.

As Merlin swallowed Arthur’s cock as deep as he could, his hips pushed forward slightly. Merlin groaned and the sound travelled up Arthur’s cock and tightened his balls.

“Fuck, Merlin, I…” his hips stuttered slightly. “gnuh…I need…” he clawed at Merlin’s shoulders, trying to get him to his feet, but Merlin shook him off and kept sucking, long and slow, taking his time. He could feel Arthur’s leg muscles tremble in anticipation.

As he could feel Arthur getting ready to come, Merlin pulled off with a loud pop and ripped at his belt buckle, sliding his pants down only far enough to free his cock, hard and heavy in his hand. He manhandled Arthur until he was facing the wall and with spit slicked fingers reached down to press into him.

Arthur groaned and greedily opened up for Merlin, who decided that prolonging Arthur’s torture was a good idea.

“Merlin,” Arthur grit out. “If you don’t stop fucking around with your fingers and get your cock in me, I’ll be forced to tie you down and fuck you myself.”

“That’s rather eloquent,” Merlin muttered and with a final thrust, removed his fingers and pressed up and into Arthur.

After that, all bets were off and it was a primal, animalistic race to the finish, to that free fall into white noise and fizzing in your veins.

In the afterglow, the boys sat on the floor, backs against the wall, just holding each other and enjoying the closeness. The silence was broken when Merlin groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“I just remembered that Gwaine had a camera installed in his office.”

“Oh Jesus, why?”

“To add to his collection of bedpost notches.”

“Your friend is a little twisted, you know that?” Arthur scoffed.

“Why is it that he’s usually our friend, but when he does something stupid he’s my friend?”

“You knew him first. That’s why.”

“We need to find that fucking camera.”


End file.
